1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for displaying blade chassis data on a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many contemporary computing systems utilize a blade chassis to store various types of server blades. While operating, contemporary computing systems typically only provide a physical representation of the blade chassis to a user located remotely to the blade chassis. Even though the physical representation of the blade chassis is useful, a physical representation of the blade chassis does not provide all of the information to a user that the user might desire to know about the blades chassis.